The best for last
by Kathysweet
Summary: After a fight with Izaya about their plans on Valentines day, Shizuo is left confused as to why Izaya would even want to celebrate it. Yaoi. Established Relationship.


**I don't own durarara**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy). Swearing.**

**Both pov.**

**I know I'm a little late with this since Valentines is already officially over now, but it's more of a gift to my friend who loves Shizaya and her b-day is today.**

* * *

Izaya was such a brat.

Ever since they became a couple the smaller man had become a big spoiled brat. Sadly, the only one Shizuo could blame for this was himself.

When they started officially dating, he had made Izaya promise not to ruin his life and in return he promised never to physically hurt him. Of course in the beginning it was he was in bliss, but now that promise had come back to bite him in the ass.

At the moment Shizuo was in line to pay for a bouquet of red roses, a _big heart-shaped _box of chocolate, and an equally _big _teddy bear that if you squeezed said "I love you".

It was beyond humiliating, especially since the other ones in line were high schoolers who were staring at him in shock.

It was pissing him off.

And all this for a 5'9 dark-haired male who was at home sulking because Shizuo had been an "insensitive jerk" for not getting him anything on Valentines day.

Since when did they ever celebrate Valentines day?

Okay, so maybe they never celebrated Valentines day in the past because they weren't dating (just screwing around, quite literally), but still Izaya just didn't seem like the type to celebrate Valentines.

So Shizuo felt surprised when just the other day, when he was at Izaya's place, the smaller man had asked him what they were gonna do on Valentines day.

Shizuo said "Nothing, but screw around." with a playful smirk, but instead of getting some playful banter from the other male all he got was a blank stare. Then Izaya had turned around, called him an insensitive jerk, went to his bedroom, and slammed the door. Leaving a very confused blond on the couch trying to figure out what he did wrong.

After an hour of trying to coax the stubborn brunette to open the door and tell what he did wrong, Shizuo got angry and left calling Izaya an annoying bastard.

While he walked home, he still couldn't understand what they were fighting about, so he called Celty to vent out his frustration.

They met in the park and after he told her everything that happened she made him realize that he was in fact an insensitive jerk.

'Well its understand able that he had the right get angry.' Celty had typed.

"How so?"

'I hate to say this but he was right when he said you were being insensitive. It's obvious that Izaya was looking forward to Valentines day.'

"Can you blame me though. It's _Izaya. _Just the thought of him being a love-sick girl waiting for her boyfriend to get her a whole bunch of pointless gifts to show his "love" makes me wanna laugh."

'I don't think that his character either, but one thing is clear to me.'

Shizuo waited for the next thing she was gonna type.

'The way I see it, Izaya isn't so much wanting to celebrate Valentines day because that what ones supposed to do with their lover on that day, but more as an excuse to spend time with you in a more romantic way.'

"In a romantic way?"

Celty would have sighed (if she had a head) a little at Shizuo's lack of understanding romance.

'Shizuo think about it. Other than the "title" and the end of violence, has your relationship changed?'

'From the things you have told me you guys hang out and for the most part end up spending that time in the bedroom. Maybe Izaya wants something more domestic.'

He didn't know what to say. The things Celty had typed were true, he and Izaya were supposedly dating, but other than that everything was the same as when they were just conveniently fucking around. Sure Izaya no longer tried to cause him problems and he no longer tried to kill him, but he still got angry and Izaya still made fun of him to possibly him off.

The closest thing they ever did to call what they had a relationship was when Shizuo or Izaya spoiled the other with gifts and even then it was usually done begrudgingly.

When he thought of it though, he noticed that Izaya had recently been acting spoiled and asking Shizuo for more gifts and threatened him with no sex for a whole month if he didn't get him his gift.

Could it be that Izaya wanted a somewhat normal relationship?

Once he and Celty finished talking, Shizuo went home to think about everything.

That night he was unable to sleep since he kept trying to think of how to make it up to Izaya.

Which was the reason Shizuo, at the very moment, was at a store that was full of Valentines crap on _Valentines day_ and buying a whole bunch of crap for Izaya.

It was also the reason he was cursing said person for being a spoiled brat, even though he did find it slightly cute that Izaya wanted more attention from him.

Once he purchased everything, he went to buy the one thing he knew for certain Izaya would love.

Izaya better appreciate everything he was doing for him, especially since this was the first time _ever _doing something like this for anyone. He's never even gotten obligatory chocolates for his mother.

He made it at Izaya place around 10 at night and was glad to find the brat in his bed asleep. It wasn't that late, but like he said Izaya was sulking. He went back to the kitchen to set everything up before he woke him up, once he finished he went back to Izaya room and hovered over the brunette as he slept.

"_Izaya wake up you annoying brat_" he whispered softly in Izaya right ear since he was sleeping on his side.

Izaya's face scrunched up cutely as he made a "hnn" sound and went on sleeping. Smiling a little Shizuo decided on another way to wake up his flea.

Blowing on the ear slightly then licking it a bit he felt stir, but still didn't wake up. Doing the same action once more, one of Shizuo's hand started to fondle the patch of skin that was showing since the cover were only covering his lower parts while his shirt was lifted showing his belly.

This time Izaya's did wake up when Shizuo cold hand met his already warm skin.

"Shizuo?" the brunette said sleepily.

"Come on you idiot wake up the day is almost over and I haven't given you my gift" Shizuo said as he moved away from Izaya and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Izaya still hazy with sleep, stayed on the bed a while before his curiosity about why Shizuo was here when he had spent the day god knows where.

He hated to admit it, but it had hurt when Shizuo didn't come to at least figure out why he was angry nor to call him to say happy Valentines day.

He had spent the day on the couch sulking and waiting for Ship to call, until he got angry at himself for being such a weak idiot. So to forget about his feeling and Shizuo idiocy, he had gone to sleep early and told himself it wasn't because he felt depressed and hurt.

Getting out of bed, Izaya's mind became more clear and as he became more aware of who was at his house. His previous depression became into anger since Shizuo had the balls to come here after he practically stood him up and left him emotionally exhausted.

Getting his switchblade, Izaya's quickly made his way to the kitchen to possibly kill his blond lover, only to stop when he noticed that Shizuo had transformed his kitchen into one of those romantic scene's from a romance movie.

His kitchen table was draped with a white cloth and on the surface rose petals were scattered around delicately around the table. Along with the scattered petals were two lit red candles in the middle and two plates on either side of the table.

Shocked, Izaya cautiously walked closer to the table as if afraid that he was gonna wake up at any moment and find this was a cruel dream. When he got closer he noticed that on the plate was the one food he loved the most, Otoro.

"I... I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said yesterday." Shizuo said as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Izaya could tell the blond felt embarrassed and nervous, although the only lighting was the two candles he could slightly tell Shizuo cheeks were pink.

At last Izaya couldn't help but start laughing his ass off.

"W-what the hell! Are you laughing at me after I went through hell to plan this." Shizuo said angry at Izaya for laughing.

Izaya tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't, he was just so extremely happy.

When he had asked Shizuo what he wanted to do on Valentines day he never expected something like this. He thought they would at least spend the day watching movies and hopefully curled up on the couch, that would have been enough to make him happy.

He knew that Shizuo wasn't a romantic nor very affectionate and neither was he, but that didn't mean he didn't kinda hope for some affection when they started dating.

So of course it made him happy that Shizuo did this and had spent part of last night and practically the day on Valentines day planning this. No one had ever gone through the trouble to show that they cared about, then again no one really did.

Feeling tears gathering in his eyes he lowered his face and his laughter began to die as tears of joy began to take over.

Only Shizuo could make him become a weak idiot and he didn't know if he should hate it or not.

"Izaya? Are yo-"

"No!" he quickly answered while he wiped his tears away.

Before he knew it Shizuo was in front of him and lifting his face slowly. The blond eyes were gazing at him softly and he smiled when he noticed more tears spilling out. Kissing both eyes lids as Izaya closed his eyes, Shizuo said "I love you" making Izaya smile and say "Idiot, I love you too."

Shizuo smiled at him once more as he kissed him softly and passionately. Lifting him as they kissed Shizuo began to walk to his bedroom and Izaya slightly laughed as the hand now under his shirt tickled him.

"Wait!" Izaya said breaking the kiss and making Shizuo stop in his journey to the bedroom.

"What?" Shizuo said, still fondling the skin under the shirt and making Izaya shudder.

"Dinner." Izaya still distracted by Shizuo hand.

"I'm about to have it, besides it to late for food and it'll be there tomorrow when I do it all over for you. And don't worry I blew out the candles when you began crying." Shizuo answered, as he made his way to the bedroom.

Izaya didn't protest, at the moment he wanted to only be in Shizuo arms and have him in his.

As Shizuo lead them to his room, Izaya knew that tomorrow Shizuo was gonna keep his promise, so he was okay with delaying the romance as long as he got it eventually.

Either way Izaya couldn't deny that this was the best Valentines ever.

* * *

**I actually wrote smut for this, but since I heard they don't allow it in here I took it out. Good news is I'm planning on making an Lj account soon and will post it there :).**


End file.
